I'm an Espada?
by Hunter axe
Summary: After a harsh battle with a rouge vasto lorde, Grimmjow has come to in an unknown town with no recollection of what had happened before, the worst part, he can't remember who he is! What happens when remembering and meeting people of his past?


I'm an Espada!

By: Hunter-axe

**Synopsis:** After a harsh battle with a rouge vasto lorde, Grimmjow has come to in an unknown town with no recollection of what had previously happened the worst part; he can't even remember whom he is! What happens to the sexta when he meets with people who know who he is but he can't remember a thing? And what happens when a certain leader of Espada gets wind of this? Who knows, you should read to find out!

**Author's Note:** For those who know who I am, I am really sorry I couldn't resist writing a new one! I have others to finish but I have writer block so I'll write this one while I'll get one track with the other stories.

Chapter one: Who am I?

There he was, outside of Las Noches, he had been told that there was a vasto lorde nearby somewhere in the area. Knowing Aizen, he had to have his hands on another one to ensure his army continues to multiply. Grimmjow scoffed.

'The only thing multiplying around here was that ego of his. I swear if that head of his gets any bigger they'll need to make a bigger throne room to hold it.' He thought. Grimmjow really couldn't stand Aizen, but was the one in power. He didn't have a choice but to follow. If there was anyone he hated more than Aizen, it was Ulquiorra. He was always looking down on Grimmjow like if was a bug. If anything Grimmjow wanted to punch him in the face so much he would need a lot more than he stupid regeneration ability to fix it. All of this huffing distracted Grimmjow that he almost missed the small amount of reiatsu flicker not too far from him. It was little too weak for his taste. 'Why would that fat head Aizen need a vasto lorde with such a weak reiatsu? Hell, I had way more spiritual energy as a Gillian class than his hack.' It could be just that, a gillian class roaming around, but wouldn't he have seen it already? He thought to himself for a moment. 'Well, there is only one way to find out.' Grimmjow, with a heavy sigh used sonido which took him about 2 kilometers south of the entrance to Las Noches.

"Hmm, if I was weakling vasto lorde, where would I hide?" Even though the energy was weak, it was nowhere in his sight, which is dangerous still. An invisible vasto lorde is a dangerous vasto lorde. "Hey come on out, I won't hurt you…" he said out loud.

'Much at least.' He thought to himself. There was no way this thing would come quietly. At least if it knew he would take him strait to Aizen.

"Who are you?" said a voice in an unpleasant growl. Grimmjow smirked as he paced in circles in the same spot, creating many patterns in the white sand,

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, are you a vasto lorde?" he heard some shifting around before he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and he saw the vasto lorde. And much to Grimmjows' dismay, he was quiet disappointed in what he found. The hollow wasn't much to look at. It was pretty short for starters, even stubby like. It wasn't pleasant looking either. It had a broad face with a whole mask appearance of a lizard of some sort, an ugly one at that. It was covered in scales that looked dried and rough. The hollow had great big bulging eyes that apparently were beady. He had a hunched back and looked more like he was on the floor. Boy, this guy was really ugly. It made Grimmjow gag a little.

"I am a vasto lorde, why do you ask?" Grimmjow tried his best not to laugh at the man.

"It appears that you bring great interest in Aizen-sama. He requires your appearance at Las Noches." Grimmjow thought doing it the nice way would make it easier for. The only thing this idiot had to do was to just be a good hollow and follow suit.

"I know of that shinigami. He was plague our land with his very existence. He has thrown the king off his throne and claimed it for his own. I will not stoop so low as to even mention his name. It is not our doing he had abandoned his own home for power, why must he intrude in ours? Why can't he find some place else to be conniving and distrusting? Why I outta," he stopped as Grimmjow maneuvered to the hollow's side and backhanded him. The horrible looking vasto lorde fell side ways and slide back against the sand. Some picked up into the air. The man was speechless.

"Okay, you talk way too much for my comfort. Just come quietly and I won't have to kick that sorry ugly ass of yours." Grimmjow warned as he pulled his sword from its' sheath. The vasto lorde started hard at Grimmjow before speaking in a gruesome and raspy voice, which seemed to get darker with each word.

"So, you follow that demon. I see, well my brother it looks like I have to take care of you." Grimmjow scoffed once again and used sonido to get behind the man. Before the hollow had time to react, Grimmjow swung his sword downwards, creating an airwave that forced the sand up and scatter. After the air cleared, the vasto lorde was no longer on the ground. He loomed over the figure that was just ten feet from him. Grimmjow displayed a mad smile.

"Well, it seems you're not as weak as I thought you were."

"That is what happens when you underestimate your opponent." Grimmjow's smiled faded when he saw a familiar red glow emerging from the hollow's left hand.

"Cero!" Grimmjow moved out of the way was the beam was fired. He did not count on the vasto lorde appearing from behind him.

"Did not see this one coming!" and the hollow fired another cero at a more fast pace. Grimmjow couldn't keep up and before he registered what was going on, he was struck in the back by the blast. It knocked the wind out of him and sent him flying northward. That blast was more powerful than anything he ever took. He felt pain shooting up his spine. The vasto lorde walked over to Grimmjow's crash site. He loomed over Grimmjow, having that mad look in his eyes that Grimmjow had not too long ago. He was the one staring harsh at the hollow. It started to laugh gruesomely.

"Well young one, it seems the shoe is one the other foot. My, how the tides turn and now it is I who is looking down on you. It is I who is calling you weak!"

"Shut the fuck up you ugly son of a," the other hollow held up a hand. Grimmjow stopped mid sentence. Just what was this old, ugly hollow was planning?

"Do not worry sonny, you needn't worry about your humiliation."

"Oh, really and why is that?" Grimmjow said in the most sarcastic tone he ever had.

"You won't be remember this," the hand began to glow a dark purple energy. "In fact you won't remember a thing!" Grimmjow covered his eyes but it helped little to none. Something was happening to him his mind was going numb. He could not stay conscious any longer. His eyes were forced shut and everything faded to black.

It seemed like hours before he came to. The young man looked all around his surroundings. It was dark where he was, that's for sure. He looked over to see empty boxes stacked up on one another. There was trash everywhere; there was a drainpipe that was leaking greyish looking water. He turned his head to see vermin running around and a brown tabby chasing them. He tried to stand up, but his legs were feeling like jelly.

'What is this?' the young man thought to himself. He never felt like this, in fact he could not recall felling anything at all. Actually now that he thought about it, as he stood up, he can't recall the last few hours. When he thought about it some more, he could not remember anything at all. With the help of the old layered bricked building wall, he stood up. His legs were wobbly and they ached in pain. He limped over to the greyish water where he saw his reflection. He saw that he had light blue hair. He had bluish eyes to match the hair. He seems to have managed to bruise his face a little. He smelled like a sewer, his vision was doubling a bit. Everything was spinning around him, just what had happened. He couldn't remember. There was one thing for sure he had a question. A simple question and he needed someone, anyone to help him. He stood up, away from the water and towards the opening to the strange place, wherever he was.

"Who am I?"

To be continued


End file.
